Lessons To Learn
by InvisibleMeAndMySecrets
Summary: Companion to Other Side Of Me: Ever wondered how Bella ended at Aro's Pleasure palace? Well, here's the story...it all started with lessons. *holds good alone*


**Lesson To Learn**

Young Bella sat in the class with a very excited expression on her face. It was her first class at Aro's Pleasure Palace, and the classes were extremely different than the one which were taught at normal school. To be honest, Aro's Pleasure Palace wasn't any ordinary school. It was a place where anybody learnt to be a pleasure giver. Yes, that is exactly what Bella wanted to become. Her friend Angela had introduced her to this, hearing it at first Bella had felt pretty shocked and thought that it was something she would never do. Who would opt for _pleasure_ giving. She wasn't a pro...she had cringed. She couldn't even think of the word to herself, how could she be one? But she found herself being involved in various things which Angela had told she had done. In fact at nights, she had once masturbated at the thought of her doing it. And that was it! She had contacted Angela again, asked her more information and found that her ideas about Aro's were completely null and void!

It was Aro's policy that all the newest members would attend the starting few demo and practice class. This was Bella's first demo class. The title had just said breast pleasure, the thought alone had sent her coming. She sat in the first row, wearing a mini skirt and no top. In fact all the women here were seated like that. At first Bella had been quite shy when she had entered with Angela (who had promised to attend the class with her just to give moral support), but soon realized that it was all in vain. Everyone here were obviously comfortable with their bodies and were in fact comparing their breasts, admiring it even. She had gotten few compliments too, and half naked Angela couldn't stop staring at her tits. Bella could see her pluck her own nipples. It excited her.

Soon, the class was in order. A tall beautiful woman walked in wearing a trench coat. "Hello everyone, I'm Heidi. I'll be the one giving you a demo, and these are my two partners Felix and Didyme. They'll be helping me to show you how to use your breasts at an advantage when you are pleasing your client. Alright, let's get started." She removed her trench coat and to Bella's surprise she was wearing a naughty set of lacy bra and panties, she had expected and hoped rather for her to be naked, because she was simply too perfect for words. Her partners went and sat down on the chairs opposite. Bella turned her attention back, once she started speaking.

"Firstly, before you women get naked, you will have to put on a show." She started rubbing her breasts through the material. "Men and women love being tortured, it increases their want for you. And rubbing the breasts while wearing your bra is one of the best ways. Move your hands up and down, and do it repeatedly. Once you feel they are on the verge, then remove it." She showed them how to rub, and then unbutton her bra. "Make sure you give enough shakes to wiggle your breasts. Bouncy breasts are the best ones."

Her breasts fell out, they were round and perfect. Her nipples were supple and pink. Bella leaned forward, crossing her legs. Her nipples brushed against the wood and boobs bounced.

"Woman's body always requires some work. Breast pleasure is essential. Start massaging your boobs, and bouncing them up and down. Like this..." she moaned slightly, and then continued. "The next part are the nipples, they are your sensitive peaks. They need to be pulled and flicked, and whoever is your partner, will bite them...hard! Alec, Didyme!" her partners jumped up, she stood sideways, and they placed their mouths on each of her breasts. Bella let out a gasp, Angela giggled. Bella turned to her and saw that Angela had metal clamps attached on both her nipples, she was moaning too. Not wanting to miss more, she turned her attention back to Heidi. She was seated on the desk, both her partners were giving a good practiced show. Then Alec got off, Didyme continued, her other hand went to the boob left by Alec and she was massaging and pressing it. Bella couldn't see much, but concentrated on Heidi's moans.

"Alright..." Heidi panted, Didyme moved back.

"Now, I'm going to show you how to pleasure your partners with your breasts. It's very essential...please concentrate."

Losing her bra, Didyme jumped on the desk, Bella's eyes were fixed on her bouncing breasts, "Right..." Heidi started speaking again.

**Well, I'm in mood to write more smut, so thought of writing how Bella got involved in this! Hope you like it. **

**If you want more, next chapter will be continuation of breast pleasure, Heidi will show how its done with women and men. ;) There will be few more additional things, I'll write more on requests. **

**Please visit my profile for the poll. **


End file.
